House Call
by WhoKnowsWhy
Summary: What if Charlie had been so desperate to help Bella after Edward left that he called a doctor? A doctor he trusted despite the awkward circumstances. A doctor who against his better judgement decided to make a long distance house call.
1. Chapter 1

House Call

Chapter One: Charlie

I'm going to wear a hole in the carpet outside her room. It's become my nightly ritual, pacing back and forth, back and forth, in front of Bella's bedroom door. I can hear her mumbling in her sleep. Occasionally she moans that bastard's name, but at least there's no screaming tonight. Of course, if she screamed, I would have an excuse to go in and comfort her.

I was shocked the first night when she let me hold her. Bella and I aren't affectionate, at least not with each other. But when I burst in after hearing her scream I simply took her in my arms and held her, patting her back and telling her over and over that it would be alright, all the while thinking up new and increasingly painful ways of slaughtering Edward Cullen. She let me hold her. I think that's when I knew this wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

I sighed, sliding down the wall to sit. Tilting my head back I stared at the ceiling. I would give anything to spare Bella this pain. It's been weeks since she refused to return to Florida with Renee. Our daughter's anger had surprised both of us, and we thought that the tear-filled outburst that followed was the beginning of some kind of healing, but now I doubted it. At least it had been enough to get Renee to go home.

I wonder though, if I should have insisted Bella go. If, for once, Renee and I should have acted like the parents we're supposed to be, instead of letting our daughter call the shots. Because Bella isn't getting better. Sure, she goes to school, comes home, does her homework, and fixes my dinner. Dinner which she pushes around on her own plate with a disturbing lack of interest. I don't want to know how much weight she's lost. Her clothes hang on her. She has to wear a belt just to keep her jeans from sliding off her hips. She wears long shirts to cover it and doesn't think I notice, but I do.

The worst thing, the absolute worst thing, is the lack of any joy, any light behind her eyes. She tries for me. It breaks my heart how she tries. Her lips form a smile sometimes, but it always ends there. It never makes it all the way to her eyes. She never goes anywhere or talks to anyone. Her friends have all stopped calling. Most teenagers are way too self-involved to be patient with someone else's pain. If the Cullens hadn't moved so suddenly maybe Alice...but..no, that might have made things worse.

Thing is, I know exactly how my Bella feels. It happened to me. But at least she won't be alone. I won't let her be alone like I was. When Renee left, taking Bella with her, my world crashed down around me. There was no one to hear me scream, or help me pick up the pieces. I did it myself, but Bella won't have to. Somehow, someway, I will help her through this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Some reviewers have mentioned that the chapters are short. Yes, they are. They are meant to be vignettes exploring the feelings of some of the characters in this alternative New Moon universe._

Chapter 2: Carlisle

I shouldn't be doing this. I should turn this car around and go straight back where I came from. Thank God for cell phones. Charlie has no idea I was really in Alaska when he called. That would have been hard to explain. Although, he might not have noticed. I don't think I've ever heard a man sound so desperate.

"She trusts you." He pleaded. "Maybe she'll talk to you. Maybe it would help."

"Charlie, I don't think it's wise." I sighed. "Won't I just bring back painful memories?"

"Please. I don't know what else to do. Please."

When I told Esme about the conversation she insisted I go.

"Bella is like one of our own. You said so yourself." She reminded me. "Edward told her he doesn't love her...you know that's not true. He thinks he's protecting her. Maybe knowing the truth will help her live with it."

I hated to think of Bella in pain as much as Esme did. Which is why I was turning onto Highway 110 passing the familiar sign that read: Forks 12 miles. I couldn't help but glance at the barely noticeable entrance to our former driveway. I liked that house. I liked this town, and the people in it. Denali was...suitable for our purposes, but it wasn't home. And I missed my son.

It didn't have to be this way. What happened with Jasper was unfortunate, and Edward's reaction was understandable. But he _loved _this girl. How could he just leave? Alice and I tried to talk to him about alternatives, but he wouldn't listen to reason. Now Esme was miserable wondering where he was and what he was doing. Jasper blamed himself. Alice was exhausting herself trying to see his future, Rose and Emmett were bickering more than usual, and I had too much time on my hands without the distraction of the hospital. We were all suffering but I knew without a doubt that Bella and Edward were suffering the most.

I picked up my cell phone and punched in the number.

"Hello?"

The soft, sorrowful voice on the other end was a faint echo of the Bella I remembered. Once again my anger flared. Damn Edward anyway for starting something he couldn't or wouldn't finish. If he was here, if I had any idea of where to find him, I would let him know in no uncertain terms what I thought of this whole fiasco. Right after I hugged him.

"Bella?" I said, breaking my own reverie. "It's Carlisle," I continued before she could respond. "I was in town to tie up some loose ends and wondered if I could stop by."

"Charlie's at work."

" I'd like to see _you_. Would that be alright?"

There was a long enough pause that I held out the phone to make sure the mountains hadn't disrupted the signal.

"Um...I guess so." She finally responded. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." I heard the question she wouldn't let herself ask. "It's just me. I'm pretty close. I should be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay. I'll be here."

The phone went dead and I turned my full attention back to driving and mentally berating my oldest son. If only he were close enough to read my mind.


End file.
